


Discovery

by 2space_lesbo1



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, I just needed some Leia and Vader ok, Kidnapping, Pre-Star Wars: A New Hope, Young Leia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 05:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13206558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2space_lesbo1/pseuds/2space_lesbo1
Summary: One night while on a vacation with her family, a young Leia is awoken from her sleep when a strange man visits her father.





	Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Okay look, I have no idea if any of the characters are out of character. I just wanted a fic where Vader finds a young Leia and so I wrote it. I have no idea if I'm going to add another part to this or not- though, i do have a lot of a story planned out for it if I do decide to- so we'll have to see what happens. For now it's an unbeta'd one-shot that I hope ya'll enjoy. Tell me if ya'll want more ;)

The sound of loud voices and heavy footsteps outside of her room is what awakens Leia from her light sleep with a yawn as she pushes up, head bobbing a little with her tired state. She opens her heavy eyelids and swings her feet over the edge of her bed, legs tangling in the blankets. She looks at here currently shut door and tries her best to focus on the voices outside. She doesn’t remember her parents telling her that they’d be having guests or a meeting which is very strange. They always tell her in advance to keep her from wandering the halls. Brushing the short strands of hair from her face, she pushes from her bed, her bare feet freezing on the cool, metal floor. She and her mom and dad had been heading to the planet Naboo for a short vacation and so they are still aboard a ship. Which would make a meeting or visit of any kind even stranger.

Still, none of this truly crosses her mind. She is only five standard years of age, after all. She is still young yet her mother and father have already told her that she was adopted by them. That doesn’t bother her, though. She knows they love her anyway. They loved her enough to take her as their own. So that means something.

Leia pads softly to the door to her temporary room and cracks it open, peeking an eye out at the hallway. She just catches the sight of her dad’s back as well as a caped figure turning a corner, the tall figure’s cape brushing the floor lightly.

Pursing her lips she steps outside, pulling the edge of her nightgown down. She’s oddly curious of the tall visitor, almost like something is pushing her to meet them. She brushes herself off and follows after them, staying a few feet behind as to not yet draw attention to herself. She first wants to know who the tall man is. Plus, if her father saw her out past her bedtime, she knows he’d get upset with her. She doesn’t like to upset her dad.

“... the Emperor has reason to believe you are harboring one.” Her eyes widen at how deep the tall man’s voice is. It’s deep and all powerful, surrounding her and making her bones vibrate. Yet, despite how deep and slightly menacing it is, she finds it strangely… soothing, in a since. “I wish to search your ship to ensure that he is not correct.”

“What kind of accusation is this?” her father is demanding as the two stop in the middle of one of the few hallways in the ship to face one another. As the tall man turns to face her father Leia can now see that he is wearing a full face mask, its curves and edges smooth yet dangerously sharp. His eyes are covered by red tinted glass that glow dimly and she can pick up the sound of heavy, rhythmic breathing. Her father is dressed in a semi casual shirt and pants and he looks angry, almost. Leia shrinks back a little, wetting her lips as she inches further behind the corner she’s currently hiding behind. “You know that I am loyal to the Emperor as well as the Empire and would never harbor a Force sensitive!”

“Then of course you wouldn’t mind if I looked around,” the man replied coolly, his arms crossed over his chest. Leia catches the sight of a small, rectangular box hanging from the man’s chest, a few multi colored boxes and flashing buttons covering it. She wants to press all of the buttons there, if they were not on the man. He’s kind of intimidating. Especially for a young girl of her height. She would barely reach his knees if she were standing by him.

Her father hesitates for a moment and his eyes dart towards the spot where Leia is currently standing. His eyes widen. “Leia!” he exclaimed sharply and she flinches, frowning at his tone. She’s never heard him this angry before, especially towards her. The tall man’s eyes angle towards her and she swallows heavily, reluctantly stepping out from her hiding place in shame, head lowered. She keeps her eyes upwards, however. She can feel her father’s anger with her radiating off of him, red and hot.

She’s always been able to sense people’s emotions. And not just in the way of reading their faces and postures, either. She can literally feel their emotions come from them in waves. Sometimes, she can even see them in color. She knows it’s strange; that’s why she’s never really spoken of it before. 

Leia bites down on her lip as hr father turns to fully face her, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I am terribly sorry, Lord Vader,” her father is saying to the tall man nonchalantly. Though, for some reason, she senses fear slithering from him in small waves, “but this is my daughter, Leia. She should be in bed.”

She momentarily focuses on the tall man- Vader- to read his emotions, surprised to see him nearly bursting with curiosity and… something else. She’s never seen that emotion, though, she can’t place it.

“It is quite alright,” Vader replied to her father, his eyes locked onto her and she feels as though he’s studying her. It’s a few seconds before Vader returns his cold gaze to Leia’s father. “She is an adopted child, yes?”

Her father’s eyes narrow at the question and he walks towards Leia. “I do not see why that is an area of topic currently,” he said none too kindly.

“It is because I say it is,” Vader replies, his deep bass still smooth and calm. Yet Leia catches the sight of his fists clenching at his sides. “It is because that child of yours is Force sensitive. You have been harbouring her for how long?” 

Leia takes a step back at Vader’s sudden anger exploding in cold streams. She swallows and wants to run away and hide but she also wants to throw herself into her dad’s arms to stay safe from this suddenly scary man. Her father bends down and picks her up and she instantly buries her face in his chest. She can tell the man’s anger is directed towards her. 

“Now, listen, Lord Vader, we did not know-.”

“Do not lie to me!” Vader snapped and he’s storming forward, Leia can tell be the sound of his thudding footsteps and heavy breathing. She shudders and tries to burrow further into her father, peeking through the corner of her eye at Vader. “You know you cannot. Now hand the child over so we can finish this quickly.”

Her father steps back, his grip on her tightening so much she cries out in pain. Yet his grip does not loosen and she actually likes this fact; she feels safer, somehow. “No, Vader, you’ll regret doing so,” her father protested and she can sense annoyance mixing with Vader’s anger. 

“And why is that, Bail?” It comes out in a low hiss and Leia is reminded of creatures from her dark nightmares. She grabs a fistful of her father’s shirt, trembling. 

There’s moment of silence before Leia’s father steps back once more. Vader had been reaching out to grab her and he just missed. “Be- because she is your daughter!” her father shouted suddenly and a bit forcefully. It sounded almost like he were straining to speak and now Leia is being enveloped in his terribly guilt filled sadness. 

Silence falls over the room once more and Leia pulls her face from her father's chest to look up at him, eyes wide. She’d always been told that her mother and father were dead- her father during the Clone Wars and her mother during childbirth. How could Vader- who she assumes is grappling with the shock of this revelation- be her father?

“That- that is not possible,” Vader spoke again finally and now he sounds strained, many, unreadable emotions exploding from him at once. Leia felt if she hadn’t been held she would have been knocked clear from her feet. “Padmé- her mother died before she could-.”

“Am I lying, Vader?” her father interrupted and he sounds stronger now, less forced. “What you have believed all this time, however, has been a lie.”

A moment passes. “Give her to me,” Vader said and his tone is filled with emotion even through the baritone bass. Her father’s hold tightens even more and his fear is nearly suffocating. “Now, Organa.”

Her father is shaking terribly and she can tell he too wants to run, yet he feels stock still, almost like he cannot move an inch. “I said…” his voice is a hiss once more and Leia can feel him directly behind them, an overpowering presence demanding of her attention, “give her to me.”

Tense silence follows as her father finally begins to move, tense and strained with shaking arms as he turns her, holding her out towards the horrifying monster. Her breath catches and her eyes widen as she comes face to face with the masked face of the man now before her. “D-daddy..” she whispered in fear and her father’s breath catches.

“It’s okay, Leia,” her father whispered in return as Vader’s hands raise, ready to grab her. “It’s okay.”

Then Vader is grabbing her with his large and gloved hands. Leia can feel the metal beneath the gloves as the fingers press into her sides and brings her close to the monster that her father had called her blood parent. She stares up in fear into the red tinted eyes, barely able to make out the shapes of actual eyes beneath them. She can just see the pupils trembling as though the man were about to cry. 

“Leia…” Vader whispered, his voice barely audible through the rumbling bass and ever steady breathing. One of the hands comes upwards as though to brush a stray strand of hair which had fallen into Leia’s face but she ducks away, still fearful. The hand stops midway and draws back. The man is silent once more before he looks to Leia’s father. “She is coming with me.”

“Vader, please..” her father said and Leia is growing even more fearful at the thought of leaving with this scary man currently holding her. “She’s all we have now.”

“You have the audacity to say that to me?” Vader demanded in a loud growl as he turns. Leia’s heart stops and she tries to jump from his hands only for the grip to shift and hold her tighter, keeping her in place. “You knowingly stea my daughter and expect me to leave her with you? I should have you killed.”

“Daddy!” Leia cries, straining to look around to her father. Her father appears to be frozen once more as watches, a few tears sliding from his eyes. She chokes at the sight. She’s never seen her father cry before. “Daddy, please! I’m scared!”

The only sound is Vader’s breathing as he continues to carry her out until her father calls, “May the Force keep you safe, Leia. I love you!”

And then Vader is stepping through a door which slams shut behind them, sealing Leia from her father.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya'll enjoyed! And, if you did, please leave a comment and/or kudo!


End file.
